


Solomon's Temple aftermath

by Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [8]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Slavery, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05
Summary: It's might be the aftermath of Solomon's Temple where the Al-Sayf brothers (Kadar and Malik) escaped, but didn't save Al Mualim's favorite(Altaïr). Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad was forced to be Robert de Sablé's servant.





	Solomon's Temple aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Translate  
あなたは私の僕になります。- You will be my servant.


End file.
